Reincarnation: The Clergy of Unholy
Reincarnation: The Clergy of Unholy (sometimes abbreviated as TCOU) is a point and click adventure minigame by Christopher "Chris" Gianelloni from 2010. This is the fourth minigame and overall the sixth game related to The Reincarnation Series. The minigame was preceded by Reincarnation: In the Name of Evil and followed by Reincarnation: Let the Evil Times Roll. The plot centers around a purple nameless demon from Hell sent by Luke, a.k.a. The Devil, to bring back evil Reincarnies. Plot The plot takes place in a church this time and centers around a Reincarny named Saul who has escaped from Hell. Luke, a.k.a. The Devil, sends one of his nameless demons to go through a Reincarny Portal to the Earth Realm to bring him back. When the demon passes through the portal he is surprised to find that Saul is now a priest. After snooping around the church he finds a drugged and unconscious altar boy on Saul's bed. Quickly the demon deems this to be evil enough for Saul to be killed and sent back to Hell. He eventually murders the priest by shoving him out the window in the bell tower. Walkthrough Baptismal # Get the candle snuffer. # Click the arrow pointing downwards in the bottom right corner to go to the worship room. Worship room # Snuff one of the candles and get Saul's keys from his pocket when he comes to light it. # # Click on the yellow box with an ingrained crucifix to open it. # Click the purple curtain by the confessional and get the key. # Click the arrow pointing downwards in the bottom right corner to go back to the baptismal. Baptismal # Click on the stairway to go up to the belltower. Bell tower # Get rope in the left corner of the room. # Get silver coin stuck in the wooden cross on the wall. # Click the coin once when it's in your inventory to reveal an unusual symbol on the back of it. # Click the arrow pointing downwards in the bottom right corner to go back to the baptismal. Baptismal # Use the grey key on the right-hand door. # Click the same door to go to the hallway. Hallway # Use the golden key on the middle door. # Click the same door to enter the office. Office # Get the golden ball used as a paperweight. # Get the duct tape from the bookshelf. # Click on the Bible, and note that the page highlights "Genesis 19:8". # # Click the arrow pointing right in the right bottom corner to go back to the hallway. Hallway # Click on the far right door. # # Enter 198. # Click on the coin in your inventory, then the symbol above the numbers. # Go into the bedroom by clicking the same door. Bedroom # Click on the unconscious altar boy. # Get the white cloth in the bottom left corner. # Get the liquor from the nightstand. # # Click the doorway to get back to the hallway. Hallways # Click the far left door to go back to the baptismal. Baptismal # Click the arrow pointing downwards in your bottom right corner to go to the worship room. Worship room # Put the liquor in the golden grail. # Wait for Saul to drink it, then go back to the baptismal by clicking the arrow pointing downwards. Baptismal # Combine the rope and the cloth in your inventory to create a robe. # Put on the robe by first clicking on the robe then clicking on the demon. # Combine the tape and the ball in your inventory. # Combine that with the candle snuffer. # Move it towards the church bell. # Click the bell a few times. # When he begins to shake, click the priest. Medals Credits * Animated, Directed & Written by Christopher Gianelloni. * Programmed by Matt Parsons. * Music by Brian Holmes. * Voice of Luke by Andy Dennis. * Voice of Demon by Deven "D-Mac" Mack. * Voice of Priest by Christopher "GeneralIvan" Guerrero. External Links * Play at Newgrounds * Play at Kongregate * Play at Armor Games * Official Website of B-GROUP Productions Category:Series: Reincarnation Category:B-GROUP Productions Category:Problem Solving Games